Jealousy
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have been in a relationship for only a few months, but already they are being pulled apart. Sasori devotes his time to studying and has difficulty showing affection for his loyal blonde. Will he be able to hold onto his lover when an old childhood friend moves back to town? WARNING: ItaDeiSaso & other Akatsuki pairings. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Deidara sighed sadly and watched from the bed as his boyfriend worked on one of his many on-going institute projects. The blonde was dressed in his pyjamas but his lover was still in uniform. The redhead sat with his back to the boy and kept muttering to himself about sums and numbers, while his hand continued to write at a phenomenal speed. The dim golden glow from his small desk lamp illuminated the area around him, leaving the rest of the bedroom dark.

He had been like that since they had returned home and now it was the late evening.

The blonde frowned; Sasori hardly had any time for him anymore. Sure, they had only been dating a few months but he still expected a little more attention after they had decided to live together. Sasori's grandmother had kicked him out when she discovered he was gay, and Deidara's mother was in another country somewhere. His Danna had always been a hard worker and that had been one reason why it was difficult for them to get together. He knew he should be supportive but he couldn't help feeling lonely…

Deidara smirked slyly and got up from the bed. However, there was one way to get his attention. He walked over to the elder male, swaying his hips as he did so, and placed a soft hand on the boy's neck. 'Danna, hm…' he purred seductively.

Sasori paused in his work and sighed, 'Yes, Deidara?'

The redhead gasped as the blonde slowly slid into his lap, a leg either side of him and their bodies pressed against each other. Deidara smiled tenderly and leaned down to trail soft kisses over his Danna's neck, making him tremble. 'Surely all that work is boring, hm? Wouldn't you rather do something more _fun_? Take a little break, un…' he breathed between kisses.

The scorpion let out a low groan when he felt one of Deidara's fingertips trail down his chest towards his pants. He protested weakly, 'I can't tonight; I have work to do…'

'Screw that, un,' purred the blonde. He began to slowly and seductively grind his hips against his Danna's, hearing a muffled groan in return. 'Please, Danna, un…' he begged.

But as he expected, his Danna was a stubborn bastard. 'I can't, Deidara.' he said firmly.

The blonde gave him wide blue pleading eyes. 'Please, hm?'

Sasori ran a hand through his short hair and sighed in frustration. 'I can't tonight, Deidara. I just can't.'

'But-'

'I said I can't!' hissed the scorpion. Deidara shrank back in fear at the harsh tone and fell off of his Danna's lap onto the floor. He looked up at his lover with dejected blue eyes and his lower lip began to tremble. Sasori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he always have to snap at him? 'I'm sorry, Dei. No, wait…'

The blonde ignored him and silently crawled into bed, snuggling down beneath the sheets and keeping his back to the redhead. Danna had been more and more aggressive towards him lately. Maybe it was the stress of working so much…

Sasori scowled at his boyfriend. 'Deidara, don't be like this.'

No answer.

'Answer me.'

Still nothing.

Sasori slammed his fist down on his desk, making the many pencils and pens on its surface rattle. 'Dammit, Dei! Say something to me!'

But yet again, only silence greeted him.

The elder male took a deep breath and turned back to his work. He rested his head in his hands. He was studying to become a doctor or a businessman, and unsurprisingly there was an enormous amount of work involved when shooting for either profession. He would work for a few more hours and then he would join his blonde, feeling it was the right thing to do after yelling at him.

It was midnight when Sasori finally felt satisfied with his progress.

He got dressed for bed and wearily nestled next to his sleeping lover, wrapping an arm around his narrow waist and pulling him as close as possible. Sasori closed his eyes and buried his face in the long golden hair, savouring the scent. He hated to snap at Deidara. He cared about the boy more than anything but he found great difficulty showing it. If only the blonde knew…

Sasori sighed quietly and whispered into Deidara's ear, making the boy stir in his sleep, 'Good night, Dei…'

* * *

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Deidara groggily opened his blue eyes and glanced at the clock. 5:30. Damn, who the hell would send him a text at this time?

He tried to sit up and smiled when he realised his Danna had an arm firmly wrapped around his waist. The scorpion was still fast asleep, his face in his pillow and snoring softly. Deidara gently pried the arm off of his body and reached over to get his phone.

_1 New message._

Huh?

The blonde frowned and opened it.

_Hey, guess who? I know it's strange to receive a message from me out of the blue, but I'm finally moving back so hopefully you'll see me at the school! I can't wait to meet you after so many years! _

Deidara raised an eyebrow. Was this a wrong number or something? He scrolled down to see the name of the sender and froze.

_~Itachi xx_

The blonde took a moment to register the words, and then he grinned happily. Itachi was coming back? Man, he hadn't seen him in years! This was great!

Sasori let out a tired grunt and shuffled closer to Deidara, wrapping his arms around the young male and pulling him to his chest. Deidara rolled his eyes and turned off his phone, hiding it underneath the pillow. He snuggled down next to his Danna ready to let himself be hugged.

The redhead lazily opened one eye to look at his blonde angel. 'What is it, Dei? Night is for sleeping…' he murmured softly .

'Nothing; just a text, un.'

Sasori immediately opened both brown eyes. 'A text from who?'

'It's not important, hm.'

'Tell me.'

Deidara sighed. If Sasori had one fault, it would be his possessiveness. He always asked Deidara where he was going, who he was going with and what happened when he wasn't around. If the blonde didn't answer, the scorpion would automatically jump to the wrong idea. It hurt Deidara deeply to think that his Danna didn't fully trust him. One of the main components of a relationship was trust and without that…

Deidara closed his eyes tightly. 'An old friend, un…' he whispered.

'A friend? Who might this friend be? Do I know them?'

When he got no response, Sasori looked down at his lover. The boy was already asleep or at least appeared to be. He always looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. The scorpion subconsciously pulled him closer, should this mysterious phone friend take his blonde away…

* * *

So yeah, I fancied a story with a love triangle. So I decided on ItaxDeixSaso! :)

Also, do any of you guys know a place that sells Naruto plushies? I've been looking everywhere for the Akatsuki since it's my birthday soon, but luck just isn't on my side... :(

I hope you will like my latest story, and as always review if you wish for me to continue, but no flames please. :D

I can't express my gratitude to all of you though mere words; it makes my day when I get a new review or a PM. Thank you so much! Hugs to all of you! ^-^

Anarchy shall see ya later! ;)


End file.
